


Birthday Surprise

by macfreak93



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macfreak93/pseuds/macfreak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for my friend songofsunset. I know nothing about transformers but I tried my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songofsunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/gifts).



It was quiet.

The dull hum of a machine passed through the emptiness of space.

Entering the atmosphere, it caught fire and set its course for its target.

It spiraled down, engaging thrusters as needed to hit the appropriate landing coordinates. 

A few hundred meters from the ground, the machine transformed into a humanoid shape. He landed in the middle of a road lined with tiny houses.

In front of one of the houses stood a young woman with long brown hair, wearing a beautiful black dress and a paper tiara. She stared up at the mechanism that landed before her, speechless.

The humanoid robot leaned down to her and said, in a booming voice, "Happy birthday."

He stood back up and fired his thrusters, shrinking back into the sky.

"Bye, Optimus," the woman whispered, waving solemnly from the ground.


End file.
